


The Prodigy

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: A literal shit post, Based on a conversation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: There have been rumors of a new Exorcist, a skilled one, that has been killing any and all Akuma that dare to come to her village.What Tyki and Road find upon investigating is... interesting to say the least.((Note: this is a literal shit post, do not take anything you read in this seriously. It's more of a vent writing than anything else))





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poisoned_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisoned_Jade/gifts).



“Have you heard about her?”

“Who?”

“The Prodigy, of course!”

“Wait, you don’t mean-.”

“I do! She’s a legend in her home town…”

“Surely not! You actually believe those rumors?”

“Of course! My sister was there visiting recently… The Prodigy saved her life!”

“No way.”

“Yes way! They killed the monster that was going after her…”

“So it is really true that she was orphaned as a child?”

“From what my sister told me, yes… Apparently, those monsters I mentioned are the reason why. They killed her parents, so she’s been killing them ever since…”

“Wow… She sounds too good to be true.”

Tyki frowned to himself as he heard the passing conversations around him. The Prodigy…? He had been hearing that for a good while now… About two weeks to be exact. It was beginning to get concerning. What he had been hearing as of late, to be clear, was that in a small village in Germany, there was this prodigy Exorcist, a teenager at this point from what he had gathered, and apparently, she had successfully killed every Akuma that had been sent there… Normally, he would have brushed it off as nothing but rumors, but when the Earl had learned of the rumors himself, he had sent Akuma over to the village himself.

They didn’t report back shortly after arrival.

Worried, Tyki slipped through the earth, vanishing from sight, only to resurface back at his home with the other Noah. “Road?” he called out, looking around for her. He was hugged from behind.

“You’re home!” Road exclaimed, beaming up at him. He turned and smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

“Is the Earl home?” he asked her.

She nodded. “He’s taking a nap, though. Why?”

“I heard more about that Exorcist… I’m starting to think that we should look into it. Seriously,” Tyki explained. “I wanted to ask him if we could take some Akuma with us. Just in case…” He then smiled a little cruelly. “Plus… I want to make sure that we take her out. Destroy her Innocence and all that.”

“I think he wouldn’t mind,” Road told him, pulling away. She beamed up at him. “If he gets mad, I can just tell him the good news.”

“Good news?”

“That we killed an Exorcist!”

[xXx]

The village was in ruins, flames licking the sky as buildings all around them crumbled to the ground, Levels Two and Three Akuma cackling and having a blast as they killed the screaming villager. Tyki and Road both searched for this alleged Exorcist, waiting for her to make her appearance. After all, with Akuma attacking, she surely would come out of hiding and fight, right?

Right?

They waited and searched, frowning at one another the longer time passed. Perhaps she had left the village for a time? It seemed likely… but also not…

“I’ll check the houses,” Tyki told Road. “Stay above and keep an eye out.” As Road nodded, Tyki slipped through the ground, reappearing in each house, trying to find any survivors, any at all, whether they be the Exorcist or not. Most everyone seemed dead, or they were heading there, trapped in the flames and screaming for help.

Meanwhile, Road kept an eye out, as promised. She grinned when she saw a young woman running and weaving through the buildings, a thick bundle in her arms. The woman looked horrified, shaking anytime she had to stop to catch her breath. Not that there was any fresh air to be had. The longer they stayed, the more the air starting to smell foul, the air smelling like burning wood, flesh, and miasma.

The woman had heavy tears rolling down her face.

Road motioned for some Level Twos to surround the woman, making certain that there was no chance of her running away.

The woman cried out and stumbled when she saw the Akuma in front of her, turning to run only to find that there were more around her. They all were staring at her hungrily.

Floating down, Road grinned at the woman. “Well, well, well… Big bad Exorcist isn’t all that she’s cracked up to be,” she teased, sitting on the shoulder of one of the Akuma. They had tilted their head some so that she wouldn’t be on the edge, almost falling off. “And here I was excited and brought of lot of friends to pit against you.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” the woman exclaimed, holding the bundle closer to her chest.

It didn’t go unnoticed.

Pointing at one of the Akuma, she ordered, “You! Grab that bundle away from her.”

“N-no!” the woman cried out as the bundle was ripped from her arms. She tried to reach for it, but the Akuma aimed its weapon at her as a warning. The woman was trembling, eyeing the bundle in fear. Her eyes begged them not to harm whatever was inside.

“What’s in it?” Road asked her.

“P-please… J-just give it back…” the woman whispered pleadingly.

Road narrowed her eyes into a glare before nodding to the Akuma. Delicately, they unraveled the blanket, blinking in surprise at what they saw. They then looked up at Road. “It’s… a baby.”

Needless to say, Road was stunned.

“Please… Let me take her away from here… T-take her to an orphanage so that she can be safe…” the woman begged. The Akuma aimed its weapon at the child as the others aimed their weapon at her. Fear overtook the woman’s entire body, her face draining of all color. “N-no… NO! NO, PLEASE! She’s just a baby! Please! Sh-she’s my little sister, you can’t kill her! I’m begging you, spare her! You can kill me, just _spare her_!!”

“She’s a human, just like you,” snapped the Akuma. “It makes no difference to us how old she is.” His weapon began to hum as it powered up, getting ready to shoot the child.

“WAIT!”

They all froze, turning their head to look at Road.

Delicately, the Noah lowered herself to the ground, walked over to the Akuma, and made a ‘gimme’ motion with her hands. Confused, the Akuma handed her the child.

“This baby… How old is she exactly…?” Road asked quietly, turning to face the woman, holding the baby close.

“Sh-she’s… She’s two years old…” the woman responded, trembling. “H-her birthday is… is today…” She smiled a shaky smile. “I-I was… I was going to take her to visit Mother and Father’s grave today… We did it last year, too...”

“And her name?”

“…Mother never had the chance to give her one.”

“And you didn’t?”

“I didn’t want to take my mother’s rite away. Since she couldn’t give her name… I thought it best to allow her to name herself when she was older…”

Road was silent for a moment before she looked down at the child. “Is she normally this heavy of a sleeper?” she asked. The child had been fast asleep the whole time, not a worry or a care in the world.

“N-not normally… But for some reason… once the village was attacked, she just yawned and fell asleep… She was exhausted all of a sudden…”

“Did… Did anything start to glow?”

“…Her heart.”

Road looked up at the woman then looked at the child. She then returned the child to the Akuma. “Do you know what triggered it?”

“I had smiled… and told her I loved her.”

The Noah was silent for a moment before bowing her head. She then looked up at the child and smiled. “I love you,” said quietly to the little girl in a voice similar to her older sister’s own. The child smiled, and her chest began to glow over her heart. It slowly enveloped the girl and the moment it touched the Akuma’s hand, it began to scream. For some reason, it couldn’t let the girl go, not until it shattered and turned to dust. Road caught the girl, her chest no longer glowing, holding her close. “An Exorcist who can kill as long as she has love… A powerful girl indeed…” She looked at the woman and noted the hope in her eyes. The hope that she would return the girl to her and let the be free.

But knowing what she knew now… Road couldn’t allow it.

“Kill her.”

The woman’s scream was harsh and sorrow filled as gun shots rang through the area.

The child didn’t even stir.

Once the dust settled, the Akuma looked at Road. “Do you want us to kill her?” they asked.

“No. I plan on taking her home with us…”

“Are you crazy?! The Earl won’t allow it!”

“He would if we raised her as one of our own,” Road told them. “Think about it. An Exorcist who would be fully against the Order… One who can keep us in check during our spouts by threatening to hurt us… Sure, it’s dangerous… But when she gets older, we can use her as a spy against the Order…” She looked at them with a smile. “Besides… After all these years… It might be nice to finally be a mother.”

“What are you talking about, Road?” a voice asked her from behind. When she turned, there was Tyki, a brow cocked and a slight tilt to his head.

Road showed him the girl and smiled. “This is our little Exorcist…” she said softly. “But we aren’t going to kill her… We’re going to raise her as one of our own. Use her to find the Heart.”

Tyki blinked in surprise before smiling. “I don’t know… How do you think she’ll feel when she learns-?”

“I’m never going to lie to her about her real purpose… But I am going to treat her like my own, too,” Road told him. “I want her to know that even though I am raising her to fight the Order as a spy, I love her as my daughter…” She then looked up at Tyki. “I think you would be an amazing uncle, too.”

[xXx]

“How was the trip~?” cooed the Millennium Earl, bouncing happily when Road and Tyki returned.

“We found the Exorcist,” Tyki told him. He then rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “But, uh… Road brought them back with us.”

“Ooh~?”

Road skipped forward from behind Tyki, beaming brightly as she showed the small child to the big man. The child had her eyes open, her beautiful brown eyes staring up at them. She reached for the Earl, beginning to laugh.

Picking her up and bouncing her in his arms, he cooed. “What is her name?”

“She doesn’t have one.”

“How come?”

“Her mother died before she could name her. Turns out, the day of the Akuma attack that killed her father, her mother died giving birth to her. She was still in the hospital… So her sister took her in and decided to let her name herself when she was older.”

“And her Innocence?”

“Her heart. It responds to a smile and three simple words…”

“So we have to be careful about what we say?”

“Just until she’s older. We don’t know how synchronized she is with her Innocence, and right now, she doesn’t really have any control over it.”

The Earl beamed and cuddled the little girl close. She laughed and lightly patted his face. “My name is Adam. Ah-dam. Can you say that?” he cooed.

The girl went quiet for a moment before she looked over at Road and reached for her. “Ma…ma! Mama!” she exclaimed. Everyone went quiet before Road squealed in delight, taking her child and spinning around. “Mama! Mama!”

“My baby’s first word! I am _so_ proud!”

“ _You have a baby_?!” Sheril exclaimed, bursting into the room.

“Heh, guess that makes you a grandfather,” chuckled Tyki, taking a drag of his cigarette.

“I call being the godfather!” exclaimed the Earl. At that, party poppers exploded all around and there was confetti and streamers all around. A new family member! It was a celebration!

Sheril was still shocked, hunched over some, watching as everyone crowded around Road and the new child. The twins wrapped their arms around him and laughed, chanting happily about the newest addition to the family. Most everyone was. They were laughing and celebrating, and all the while, Sheril stared before falling to his knees and crying out, “My sweet innocent Road!! A mother! Why?! _WHY_?!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> …and then, for some weird reason, Allen shows up, Road calls him the dad of the kid, Cross shows up, seriously injured but still alive, he claims godfather, then he gets into an epic battle with the Earl cause they have to fight over the title.
> 
> THE END.


End file.
